User talk:Grande13
Request to be specific Admin Hey, I'm currently admin on the family guy wiki and the american dad wiki, and I would like to become one for "The Cleveland Show" wiki. The site really has no user traffic now, and no admins that are active that I can find so I was hoping you can make me an admin for that show so I can begin working on that page. thanks Grande13 16:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) (above question moved from http://furry.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:EarthFurst) :I don't have the power to make anyone an admin on any wiki (as far as I know). The only sysop of Cleveland wiki (Num-cha) apparently last logged in 23 June 2008, so I suggest trying one of the staff. There are four staff listed at http://cleveland.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=staff (set "Contributed" field to "all users"). --EarthFurst 18:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hi there -- If you'd like to adopt a wiki, you should post a request on the Adoption requests page on Central. Good luck! -- Danny (talk) 20:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hello from Wikia :) Hi Grande13, My name's Karim and i'm on Wikia's Entertainment team. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. It seems that you and the other editors are definitely making huge strides here! (especially since there isn't that much info out there about the show at the moment). I love the color and the skin btw, the wiki is looking awesome. I wanted to let you know that the entertainment team is here to help out in any way. Are you working on anything specific here? How can we help out on this wiki? Thanks, -- Karim (talk) 19:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :any help would be appreciated although I don't expect much more activity on this site until a few episodes have aired as we've probably added almost everything thats available currently. If you have any other suggestions or comments let me know, thanks Grande13 12:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, Grande13. I am The avatar, but you can call me just Avatar. I noticed your logo, was not at best so I tried to help. I hope you like it. I have also uploaded another possible logo, without Cleaveland in it. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 02:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :What about this one? I always like it. And it should fit with any background, too.--'Avatar' Talk 20:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hello Grande13 I am very committed wikia editor if you look for me on futurama wiki you will see a list of my wikis all i have to say i am a very good editor and non admin.ScarletScarabX 20:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Admin or bureaucrat? I was curious about becoming either an admin or bureaucrat here as well as the Family Guy Wiki. I'm particularly interested in housecleaning the unused files section and I can't delete the junk files that have been replaced by different images. --Buckimion 02:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Congrats Let the reign of terror begin. :) --Buckimion 16:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hey, Grande13. I was wondering if you had considered my version of the main page. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 01:19, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Admin template Hey, Grande13. I thought you could use a template for the administration. I've made a prototype at my Sandbox. This is what it looks like so far: --'Avatar' Talk 17:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hello, Grande13. I want to request adminship, here. I think I can help out at this wiki, because I have a decent knowledge over templates, parser functions, and MediaWiki. I am also a good general admin, and am one at several other wikis. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 19:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the adminship!--'Avatar' Talk 22:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) hello, you can make people like me admins? or me Jones143!!! 22:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to recommend Jones143 be bumped up to administrator, both on this wiki and American Dad. In addition to generally helping out, he has created a number of pages and has reversed damage done by vandals when I've been temporarily unavailable. I've bumped him up myself on Family Guy. --Buckimion 02:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC)